Its not the last time
by Kenedict Leo
Summary: Souji seta telah kembali ke tokyo,tetapi dia dikejutkan oleh misteri selanjutnya yg sangat tragis,chapter 1 belum terasa mistery nya XB


Hyaaaaa ini fic persona pertama gueh di fandom ni,kenalin,gw author yg biasanya nangkring di fandom saint seiya dan dynasty warrior!

*krik krik krik krik krik*(semua author senior mandangin ken karna hebring sendiri)

Yahhh pokoknya gitu lah,pokoknya happy reading aja minna XB!

.

.

Disclaimer :persona 4 milik shin migami tensei,,atau ALTUS?

Warning: .yaoi dikit lah,judul tidak sesuai dengan isi,don't like don't read,tidak dianjurkan untuk memasukkan diri dalam TV,kalo gak mau kesetrum atau tv rusak,sayangkan tv nya?

Happy reading minna ^^V

.

.

Its not the last time…

.

.

Gujezzz gujezzzz zzzrrr gjezzz *suara kereta api*

"teman-teman…..*sigh*"

Tidak terasa sudah 1 taun sejak souji telah tinggal di inaba,kota yg "damai" dan "tenanng",setidaknya itu lah pikiran orang yg sama sekali tidak tau akan pembunuhan berantai yg terjadi di kota itu,pertempuran demi pertempuran telah dilalui bersama demi mencari "kebenaran",dalam hati souji akan bertekat untuk kembali ke kota itu,melepas rindu bersama teman-teman,teddie,adik sepupu nya yg sangat di cintainya,serta paman yg sudah ia anggap sebagai seorang ayahnya,'ya,pasti,aku pasti akan kembali teman-teman',tekat souji

Sudah 3 jam souji berada di dalam kereta,perjalanan dari inaba ke tokyo terasa sangat lama ketika pulang,padahal waktu pertama kali dia akan datang ke inaba rasanya tidak selama ini,mungkin ini akibat souji masih memikirkan teman-temannya,teman-teman yg tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan di tokyo,yg notabene sombong dan egois,pikir souji,tetapi dia hanya bisa mendesah ngilu memikirkan betapa sendirinya dia di tokyo,orang tuanya sangat lah tidak memperdulikan anak tunggalnya itu,mereka merasa bahwa bekerja saja sudah cukup untuk menyenangi anaknya,apalagi anak-anak di sekolah asalnya yg sama sekali tidak seperti teman-temannya itu…

Kenedict Leo.

"hmmm anak-anak,berita bagus untuk kalian,souji seta,murid yg dulu telah di pindahkan di kota kecil Inaba ini telah kembali,nah souji,coba ceritakan bagaimana perasaan mu ketika kau tinggal disana?"tanya pak guru yg berbadan tambun,berusaha tampak kelihatan ramah dan tersenyum walaupun keliatannya sangat di paksakan-?-

". . . . .,disana,di kota inaba sangatlah tenang,walau daerahnya terpencil,tetapi orang nya sangat ramah,yah meskipun ada satu orang yg tidak sama sekali ramah,tetapi saya merasa berada di dunia lain…"jawab souji sambil mengingat"king moron",ia tidak akan pernah mau mengatakan kalo disana dia menemukan dunia lain,atau pun pembunuhan berantai itu,berita tentang pembunhan tersebut memang sengaja hanya diberitakan di kota inaba,untuk menjaga citra dan nama baik kota tersebut.

"wah keliatannya kau sangat senang berada ya pada saat kamu pergi,bru saja kemarin ada seorang anak baru menggantikan mu,ahh itu dia anaknya,kebetulan disebalahnya kosong,duduklah disana seta-chan".ujar pak guru*author gak ngerti namanya*itu,souji melirik seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk dibangku yg dulu biasanya ia tempati,"hmm?"souji mengernyitkan dahinya,rasanya pemuda tersebut sangat familiar baginya,mata yg biru sebiru langit,rambutnya yg berwana kuning muda dan tubuhnya agak lebih pendek darinya .ya mungkin reader membayangkan kalo dia adalah mascot kebanggaan departemen store junes,tapi bagaimana bisa?

'tidak mungkin,tidak mungkin dia!'suara itu terus berkecamuk di batin seta,sambil berjalan perlahan menuju kursinya,diliat nya pemuda melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum,membuat seta terpesona sesaat akan ke-cute-annya,berusaha tenang dan jangan sampai dia mimisan,jangan sampai dia seperti kanji yg mimisan gara-gara melihat yosuke dan dirinya jatuh telanjang dada(yg camping disekolah itu loh).

"psstt sensei,ini aku teddie,sensei kaget kan?"bisik pemuda yg ternyata teddie itu ke telingan sensei kesayangannya.

"apa! Tapi bagaimana bisa!"bisik balik seta,meskipun dia sangat kaget,tapi dia tetap berusaha tenang supaya imej nya yg biasanya cool dan cute nya itu tidak jatuhh(cuih)

"khukhukhu,ntar teddie ceritain deh"bisik balik lagi,teddie seakan-akan adalah doraemon yg bisa menggunakan pintu kemana souji sama sekali tidak mengamati pelajaran,bagaimana teddie bisa kesini,dan tiba tiba menjadi murid kelas 3 sma?,dan bagaimana keadaan teman-temannya,pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus membanyangi souji seta,sementara teddie daritadi senyam-senyum saja melihat kelakuan senseinya itu,akhirnya teddie berjanji akan memberitahukan segalanya saat istirahat nanti.

Kenedict Leo.

"ja..jadi kamu bisa sampai ke tokyo melalui TV?"kata souji kaget,belum pernah ia berpikir kalo teddie bisa kemana saja melaluin keluar masuk tv..

"yapp!,saat berpisah di stasiun aku sangat sedih melihat sensei pergi,lalu aku segera izin cuti kerja pada yousuke dengan alasan mau ke dunia dalam TV sebentar,awalnya sangat sulit untuk mencium keberadaan sensei,tapi akhirnya teddie tau dimana sensei berada"jelas teddie sambil memasang muka sedih

"te…tapi,bagaimana kau bisa langsung loncat ke kelas 3 teddie? Padahal rencananya kan kamu mau bersekolah di yasogami high school di kelas satu?"souji menyerang teddie dengan berbagai pertanyyaan,perasannya campur aduk,antara senang,kaget,dan tetap saja souji merasa penasara dengan kemampuan teddie yg bisa keluar masuk tv seenaknya..

"hehehe,sebenarnya teddie Cuma membuat rapot keterangan pindah yg teddie ambil di ruangan council sekolah yasogami,nah disitu teddie tulis saja kalo teddie sudah kelas 3,teddie pinterkan sensei?"jawab teddie yg daritadi tersenyum,rasanya teddie sangat bahagia dapat berada di samping senseinya itu.

Sebenarnya souji ingin menyerang teddie dengan bverbagai pertanyaan lagi,tetapi ketika teddie berkata bahwa senseinya juga bisa seperti teddie,keluar masuk dengan tv dan langsung ke tv yg berada di departemen store junes itu asalkan souji masuk kedalam tv bersama teddie,karena teddie lah makhluk satu-satunya yg sangat mengetahui seluk beluk dunia tersebut,souji seketika itu tersenyum,membayangkan kalo dirinya dapat bertemu kembali teman2 yg sangat ia cintai,terutama yukiko dan nanako,sehari tidak bertemu mereka,rasanya seperti setaun baginya,akhirnya souji memutuskan untuk kembali ke inaba melalui tv yg ada di rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah nanti….

Kenedict Leo.

Sore hari di rumah souji,lebih tepatnya dikamarnya,sedangkan teddie sekarang ada didapur,katanya dari kemaren belum makan apa-apa.

Pipipipipip…

"hal…"

"hei souji kun,ini gawat,teddie menghilang lagi,padahal tadi dia sempat pamit kalo dia mau ke dunia TV sebentar,bagaimana ini partner!,gw takut teddie menghilang gara2 kejadian itu lagi"

"dia ada di…"

"bagaimana ini?,tadi kita tim penyelidik juga sudah mencarinya di dunia hasilnya takut kalo teddie diserang oleh para shadow!"

"dengarkan aku…"

"tadi rise bilang kalo memang teddie tadi ada di dunia itu,tapi sekarang keberedaanya hilang,arghh,bagaimana ini leader,kami sangat cemas,apalagi nanako yg terus bertanya soal teddie,apa yg harus kita lakukan leader?"

"WOOIII DENGARKAN AKU DULU MANAJER JUNES BUDEGG!TEDDIE ADA DISINI,DAN KAMI AKAN MENGUNJUNGI INABA SEBENTAR! JADI DIAMLAH DAN TUNGGU KAMI DI JUNES!"

"ap..apa?"

Blam!

BRUAK!

Hape guehhh!

. . . . . . .

,

TBC!(bukan tuberkolosis!)

Mana nih OC nya? Katanya ada OC,oh tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya bakalan ada kok readers!

Maaf kalo ada misstypenya,kalo anda ingin menghujat ya silahkan,kalo anda ingin memuji ya silahkan!-pasrah-

Plissss review minna!kalo sudah ada 3 review bakalan gw update kilat neh!

Kenedic Leo has sign out


End file.
